1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates an end stop damper with a damper body having a cylinder, wherein a piston is displaceably guided inside a reception chamber of the cylinder, the cylinder has a sliding surface against which the piston rests with a sealing element, wherein as a result of the displacement of the piston, a braking force acting on the piston can be exerted by the air pressure formed in the reception chamber, and for releasing the air pressure, the reception chamber is connected with the surrounding space via an air guidance connection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An end stop damper is known from German Patent Reference DE 103 13 659 B3. The end stop damper has a cylinder, in which a piston is guided in a linearly displaceable manner. In this case, the piston is sealingly conducted on the interior wall of the cylinder, so that two pressure chambers are formed inside the cylinder.
In the course of retracting the piston, air is compressed in an overpressure chamber. At the same time, a pressure which is less than the pressure in the overpressure chamber is generated in an underpressure chamber.
Overflow channels of reduced cross section are provided for permitting a continuous pressure equalization between these two pressure chambers.
The air from the overpressure chamber flows into the underpressure chamber through the overflow channels.
The piston has a bellows section for increasing the braking force, which is expanded by a pressure difference existing between the overpressure chamber and the underpressure chamber. In the process, it comes to rest against the interior wall of the cylinder and thus increases the friction of the piston. The bellows section is made in the form of a sleeve made of a flexible material. The piston is designed in two parts for fixing the bellows section in place, and the bellows section is clamped between the piston parts.
This known end stop damper requires a large parts outlay.